


Wait for me

by BlueFlameBird



Series: Robin Jason [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: Dick Grayson is Nightwing, Discowing, Hair Pulling, Hand Jobs, Jason Todd is Robin, Just you wait - Freeform, M/M, Only Briefly - Freeform, brief daddy kink as well, cum kink, its always jason, thats ok he'll be back, the major character death is jason
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-09-20 07:30:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9481148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueFlameBird/pseuds/BlueFlameBird
Summary: Bruce confronts their relationship.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Oh geez how do i even begin. so yeah jay is still 15, dick is 17, theres a handjob in the beginning. daddy bats. mentions of statutory rape. uh yeah.

The morning after, Jason woke up groggily to a sharp pain in his lower back and with Dick wrapped around him like a damn koala.

He huffed silently, tempted to stay in Dick’s warmth but the discomfort he felt from the dried sperm between them from the night before spoke otherwise. He didn’t feel any regret for their actions last night, only that they didn’t clean up right after. But Jason guessed being caught on sex pollen did that to a person.

They were both still naked, the blanket trapped under them but that was hardly an issue with the heat they shared.

Jason wiggled carefully so that he was facing Dick, watching and listening as he took soft breaths between slightly parted lips, clearly still asleep. Even with his hair tussled and drool coming out of the side of his mouth, he still looked gorgeous. Jason would have snorted at it all if he wasn’t worried it would wake up the elder robin. It was like a messed up version of the prince and the pauper, Dick being the perfect prince and himself being the street rat.

_You’re mine, if you want to be._

The words echoed in his head and Jason felt a haze of warm in his chest. To be Dick’s, who he’s had a crush on since he stepped foot in the manor. Copying all of his actions to be just like the first Robin, the perfect Dick Grayson. How could Jason not be just a little smitten?

The idea of being with his predecessor didn’t bother him as much as it should have. Why should it? They weren’t related, no matter what Bruce tried to say. And Dick was only two years older than him.

Jason supposed telling Bruce would probably end in another fight between Dick and Bruce, or worse, Dick might agree with him. That is, if Dick didn’t already regret last night.

The idea of Dick regretting it made the warm haze in his chest clench so tightly he almost couldn’t breathe. He didn’t want the elder Robin to blame himself, and he didn’t want him to think this was wrong.

“Jay?”

Jason snapped to attention as Dick sleepily mumbled, eyes opening just slightly so he could blurrily look at Jason.

“What’s wrong? You’re tense,” Dick mumbled, his voice still scratchy from sleep. Dick squeezed Jason for emphasis, and Jason stubbornly buried his face in Dick’s chest.

“Nothing, Dickie. Go back to bed.”

Dick hummed softly, eyes slipping closed again as he brushed his lips against Jason’s temple. Jason felt his cheeks heat up at the action, but he also relaxed, reassured.

“Go to sleep, Jay. It’s too early to worry.”

Jason sighed, closing his eyes and listening as Dick’s breaths evened out again, letting the sound soothe him to sleep as well.

When Jason woke up again, it was to Dick peppering kisses on his face.

Jason scrunched up his nose as he blinked the last traces of sleep from his eyes, rubbing the sand out of them.

“How are you feeling, Jay?” Jason felt Dick murmur it against him, Dick’s lips gently pressed to his forehead.

Jason wiggled at the attention, embarrassed, and felt a pinch of pain go through his lower back still. He pouted, “Well my ass hurts but I guess I’m feeling alright. You, Dickie?”

Dick chuckled, his eyes lighting up in amusement and a hint of possessiveness, “I’m feel great.”

Jason snuggled into Dick’s warmth, enjoying the feeling of being held. After a few moments, Dick sighed.

“Jay, about last night-“

Jason stiffened, immediately trying to pull away from Dick. Shit, he should have known. Of course Dick would regret it. Shit now he was going to avoid him, Jason was going to lose Dick too and-

“JAY! Jason calm down! I don’t regret it!”

Jason stopped fighting, if only to look at Dick in surprise and hopefulness, his sea green blue eyes widening. Dick chuckled, giving Jason a wide smile as he leaned in and gave the boy wonder a gentle kiss.

“I don’t regret it. I just wanted to make sure you didn’t either. I know you were under the influence of sex pollen and well…I shouldn’t have let myself do that to you. I’m sorry Jay, I understand if you hate me.”

Dick frowned, eyes filled with hurt. Jason punched him on the shoulder, and even sleepy he still saw Dick’s wince, before hugging himself to the older robin, glad to be back in his comforting warmth.

“I don’t regret it you idiot. If I didn’t want it, I wouldn’t have been trying so hard to convince you to sleep with me.”

Dick chuckled, giving Jason a squeeze before flipping them so Jason was on his back and he was hovering over him, smiling down at Jason’s surprised face. “I guess you’re right. You’re a naughty boy, aren’t you? How long have you wanted to sleep with your innocent older brother, huh Jay?”

Jason blushed, but he smirked regardless, spreading his legs so Dick could settle between them. Jason snaked a hand towards Dick’s morning erection, gripping it firmly and giving Dick a little squeeze. The surprised moan he got in response widened the smirk to smug. “I’d hardly call you innocent, Dickie.”

Dick grinned, laughing breathlessly, “Guess you bring it out of me, little wing.”

Jason just smirked, leaning up to kiss Dick, morning breath be damned. Dick hummed, tilting his head to deepen the kiss. He snaked a hand between them, fingering at the dried semen on Jason’s chest.

“Want to add to the mess here before we get cleaned up, Jay?” Dick asked, his voice going back to husky. Jason bit his lip to keep the moan from slipping out, but nodded regardless. Dick chuckled, leaning in and tracing his tongue over Jason’s ear. “That’s it, you better keep quiet so daddy doesn’t hear you.”

The broken whimper it got from Jason and almost instant boner made Dick pause for a second, before a wide grin stretched across his face.

“Oh Jay…tell me you don’t.”

Jason felt his face heat up in embarrassment but Dick just continued grinning.

“Do you want me to get you off Jay? If you do you have to make sure to stay quiet. Not unless you want daddy to walk in on his sons fucking.”

Jason bit his lip again, trying to muffle the moan Dick got in response as Jason’s cock twitched. Dick took pity on the younger robin and silenced his moans by kissing him, sliding his tongue into his mouth and seeking out Jason’s tongue.

Dick pulled back, his hand moving from Jason’s abs to his cock. The hand on his own cock squeezed in return and Dick grunted. “You’re probably still sore from last night so we don’t have to do anything, okay Jay? We can just get each other off like this.”

Jason nodded, letting out a shudder as Dick’s hand began to move. Jason followed the rhythm, giving Dick a slight twist at the head.

They continued at the same rhythm until Jason was trembling under Dick, the tip of his length shiny with precum. Dick kept Jason’s mouth busy by kissing him, nipping at his tongue and lips so that any moans that slipped through were muffled. It wasn’t long before Jason’s rhythm faltered and Dick sped his hand up, now slick using the precum from Jason’s tip.

“That’s it Jay, come for me. You look so gorgeous when you come. That’s it little wing.”

Jason grabbed Dick by a rough hand in his hair and smashed their mouths together, moaning as he spilled onto the mess already on his stomach. Dick kissed him through it with a moan, his hand going until he was sure Jason spilled every last bit of cum.

Before Dick could pull back, Jason grabbed onto him, one hand on his shoulder and the other swiping the mess he made onto his hand. With his semen covered hand, he grabbed Dick’s erection again and started up his rhythm, relishing in the startled moan it got him.

“Stay quiet so daddy doesn’t find us, Dickie.” Jason taunted, smirking at Dick’s flushed face. Dick was already leaking, having gotten even more aroused at making Jason orgasm.

Jason snaked his other hand from Dick’s shoulder and grabbed a fistful of Dick’s hair, yanking it backwards. Dick gave a silent moan, thrusting up into Jason’s hand and arching his back beautifully so that Jason could see every bead of sweat trail down his abs. It took Jason a moment, after marveling at how beautiful Dick looked when pleasured, to notice he was whimpering. “Jason…Jay please. Please little wing…please.”

Jason felt his cock twitch in vain and swallowed. Fuck Dick was like walking sin. He wasn’t going to ever be able to look at the first boy wonder again without seeing his pleasure filled face.

“You’re so pretty.”

Dick’s hand flew up to muffle his moan, and Jason kept babbling, unable to stop himself.

“Such a pretty bird. You look so gorgeous like this, brought to the edge by your little brother.” Dick whimpered and Jason got an idea.

“Suck on your fingers Dick, lick my cum off.”

Dick obliged and Jason whimpered at the sight, watching as Dick licked between his fingers and pulled them into his mouth, giving a filthy suck. Jason’s hand sped up and the other one tightened in Dick’s hair. Dick gave a muffled moan, hips moving to gain more friction.

“That’s it, Dickie, fuck yourself on my hand. Come for me.” Dick moaned again as he climaxed, his seed joining Jason’s on his stomach and hand. Jason let go of the hand in Dick’s hair and pulled his sticky hand up, examining Dick’s semen. Dick leaned over him, hovering on shaky hands, trying to catch his breath.

Dick watched, fixated, as Jason brought the hand up to his lips and began to lick it clean. Jason moaned softly as the taste of him and Dick mixed in his mouth, unable to help himself. He nearly jumped as a rough hand grabbed his wrist and a tongue joined his, both of them licking his hand clean before Dick was guiding him into a kiss, filled with lots of tongue exploring mouths.

A knock at the door had them jumping apart, before Alfred’s voice called through the door as calm as ever. “Master Jason, Master Dick, Master Bruce is requesting your presence.”

Jason and Dick froze, looking at each other in panic like a deer caught in headlights. Dick gave a shaky chuckle, trying to ease Jason’s stiffness, as he peeled himself off the boy wonder.

“Alfred always seems to know everything right?”

“Puts Bruce to shame,” Jason replied, forcing himself to relax and sit up.

Dick chuckled again, “Come on, let’s get washed up and go down.”

“Dick-“ Jason started, but stubbornly snapped his mouth closed at Dick’s curious glance. Dick however saw the worry in his eyes, and gave him a supportive smile.

“It’s ok. I won’t leave you, ever. Trust me, Jason.”

Jason looked into Dick’s light blue eyes and nodded. He knew he had to trust Dick, and if there was anyone who he could trust, it was Dick.

Jason gave a hesitant nod, and Dick beamed at him, pulling him in for a sweet kiss. When they pulled back, Dick grinned.

“Maybe next round you can fuck me instead.”

Jason blushed, pushing past Dick with a smug, “I’ll have you screaming my name, Dickie.”

They both washed all evidence of their night and morning off. Jason dried himself and got dressed as Dick ducked to his room to dress in his own clothes. While waiting, Jason picked up the discarded parts of his Robin costume, wincing as he picked up the soiled scaly shorts. Alfred was going to have their heads.

Dick knocked on the door a few moments later, his hair dripping wet still and the doofiest smile Jason had ever seen. He was wearing a shirt that matched the blue of his eyes, and jeans skinny enough to follow the curve of his legs. Jason swallowed, snapping his lingering eyes up at Dick’s chuckle. He suddenly felt small in his baggy red hoodie and simple jeans.

“You can undress me with your eyes all you want later, Jay. Let’s not keep Bruce waiting, you know how he gets.”

Jason nodded, following Dick out of the room. He wasn’t aware how nervous he was until Dick grabbed his hand and gave him a supportive squeeze. Jason squeezed back. Dick didn’t let go.

They found Bruce sitting at the dining room table, still in a bathrobe and with a cup of coffee in one hand. Jason didn’t think anyone could be more intimidating in a robe than Bruce.

Bruce finished his coffee before he acknowledged their presence, and Jason could tell by the way Dick’s jaw tightened and he shifted a bit that he was getting annoyed.

When Bruce finished his coffee, he spoke, “So how was last night when you both got back?”

Jason felt his breath catch in his chest. Of course Bruce knew. And he was going to make them say it. Why couldn’t anything in Jason’s life be simple?

“Jay took some of the old antidote. It didn’t erase all of the effects but he was alright.” Dick’s voice broke through his internal freak out, steady and lighthearted, but Jason could sense the impending hostility in it. “I managed to take care of him, so he’s fine now, right Jason?”

Jason jumped as all attention was shifted to himself and mentally cursed. It was just Bruce, why did he care? Why was he so nervous? “Y-yeah. I feel fine now. I think it’s all out of my system.”

Bruce nodded, seeming to consider the two Robins in front of him.

“I’d like to take a blood sample, just to make sure.”

Jason nodded, relaxing just slightly.

Bruce seemed appeased by Jason’s acceptance, and nodded himself, before exhaling and giving Dick a pointed look.

“So how exactly did you ‘take care of it’ Dick?” Bruce was giving a pointed look to their interlocked hands and Jason wanted to shy away. He probably would have if Dick’s hand hadn’t tightened on his.

“You seem to already know, Bruce,” Dick shot back, barely containing the defensive anger.

“Dick, Jason is a child-“

“He’s only two years younger than I am-“

“You should have controlled yourself!”

“He asked me!”

“He was still under the influence of sex pollen!” Bruce’s voice thundered, echoing around the dining room. Dick swallowed, seeming to slump in defeat.

This ignited Jason’s own anger, “I asked him to Bruce! I’m old enough to know what I want! I’m not an idiot!”

“You. Are still. A child!” Bruce growled, putting emphasis on each word.

“I’M 15 BRUCE! I’M NOT A CHILD!” Jason yelled back. Dick squeezed his hand and Jason stopped, looking up to Dick, who still hadn’t spoken. Dread filled Jason’s chest at the carefully blank face Dick had, but his eyes were guilty, sad.

Bruce took a deep breath, trying to calm himself. His voice was much softer when he spoke next. “Even if he wasn’t under the influence of pollen, you turn 18 in less than a month, Dick. What will you do then? Statutory rape is statutory rape, even I can’t defend you against that.”

Dick was quiet, hair covering his eyes as he looked down in defeat, the hand around Jason’s loosening.

Jason wanted to panic. He knew what he felt for Dick, and he didn’t want something as dumb as a two year difference to stop what he’s wanted for so long.

So he did what he knew best, he got angry.

“Bruce, this is bullshit! You know Dick didn’t rape me! You know he’d never do that! I wanted it!”

Exasperation flashed across Bruce’s face before he hid it. “Jason, you know that’s not what I-“

“You’re just jealous! Is it because your Golden Boy is with someone like me? Huh? Because I’m not Kori? Or Babs? Or Zatanna?”

“Jason, that’s enough!” Bruce roared, and it was Jason’s turn for his words to get caught in his throat. Bruce took several calming breaths before he sat down, having stood up from getting worked up. “It’s not that I don’t approve. I’d be proud of you both, no matter who you choose to love. And Dick, I know about your history with Wally.”

Dick had the decency to look just a bit embarrassed. Bruce smirked, a quick twitch of lips before he sobered again and continued. “Legally, you both are brothers. I think of you as my sons, but I understand if you don’t think of each other as brothers. You both weren’t raised together, and you aren’t related. My issue is that Dick is older than you, and while I don’t have a problem, others will. I suggest waiting until Jason is of age. Then, you two may resume perusing your relationship. Until then, it needs to be put on hold.”

“This is bullshit.” Jason muttered, angry tears threatening to spill. He turned to Dick, who had been silent. “Dick, you can’t let him pull us away! It’s not fair!”

Dick finally looked up at him, and Jason’s heart dropped. Dick looked guilty, eyes wide with a plea of forgiveness. “Jay-“

But Jason already snatched his hand out of Dick’s grasp, running out of the dining room. He ran to the place he went to most, the library. There was a small spot behind a bookshelf he was still small enough to crawl into, where he usually went when he wanted to be alone. That’s where he squeezed himself as the tears slid down his cheeks.

Dick said to trust him but he wasn’t even trying to fight to stay together! He thought Dick really cared about him, but of course, Dick would do anything for Bruce, no matter how much they fought.

He loved Dick. He knew he loved Dick. It wasn’t the need to see him all the time, or the butterflies in his stomach whenever Dick smiled at him that clued him in. It was the way he was comfortable around him, in a way he wasn’t even with Bruce. He trusted Dick, even now, and would do anything to see him smile.

Jason didn’t know how long he spent sitting in his spot, knees hugged to his chest, before he heard the door open. He couldn’t see, thanks to the bookshelf, but he hoped it was Alfred. Alfred, who was always ready with tea in one hand and advice in the other.

“Jay? I know you’re here.”

Fuck, it was Dick. Jason stubbornly remained quiet, hoping Dick would just leave.

Dick sighed. “Look I know you’re angry, but Bruce is right. I shouldn’t have…we can’t. Not right now.”

He heard shuffling, and felt as Dick sat on the opposite side of the bookshelf. Jason remained silent.

“I do love you, little wing. And I hope that after all this, we can pick up from where we left off. I’ll wait for you, if you want me to, if you would wait for me. But I’d rather you not get hurt. If I ever did…I don’t think I can ever forgive myself.”

Jason felt his anger slip away at the sincerity in Dick’s voice. Which just made him want to get angry again, but he found he couldn’t find that spark.

Jason heard shuffling again and suddenly the book that was blocking him from being face to face with Dick was removed, and he was facing Dick, who had a hopeful smile on his face.

“So…can we try again when you’re older? When you finally grow past my chest?”

Jason considered this. He didn’t want Dick to leave him at all. He wasn’t going to be able to see Dick and not think about the way he gently kissed him, or watch him fly and not see the way he arched his back as he orgasmed. But…he waited years for this. Maybe he could wait a few more?

With a reluctant nod to Dick, he crawled out of his spot, staring at the floor. Dick wrapped his hands around him, giving him a tight hug that spoke more than words ever could have.

After a moment of silence, Jason spoke up. “Bruce only said we can’t have sex, he didn’t say we can’t cuddle and kiss, right?”

Dick laughed, relieved, and soon all the tension in the room melted away with his bright smile. “Yeah, I suppose so.”

“And when I do grow taller, I get to top right? You said so.” Jason said stubbornly, crossing his arms. Dick chuckled as he ruffled his hair, leading him out of the library.

“Yeah, that is if you can wait.”

“I’ve waited years Dickie, a few more won’t hurt.”

Dick chuckled. “Good, then I can wait too.”

Jason smiled as he ran ahead to the kitchen, eager to help Alfred set up breakfast.

Dick smiled. He could wait a few more years. Then everything would be alright, right?

Except it wasn’t, because Jason died.

**Author's Note:**

> if you cant tell i didnt want to kill jason so sorry if it dragged on. he'll be back though.


End file.
